Sentidos con Lawliet
by mimime
Summary: Este fic es la traducción del original "Senses with Lawliet" de anihana. Es mi primera traducción. One-shot LxOC!


Disclaimer: Death note no pertenece, y tampoco este fic, es una traducción del fic original en inglés "Senses with Lawliet" de "anihana"

* * *

Con sus pies apoyados en la cornisa de la ventana y sus rodillas dobladas sobre su pecho, la joven mujer observaba la tranquila calle debajo de la ventana de su habitación de hotel. Su cabello rubio oscuro enmarcaba su rostro y el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos color cocoa. Ya era tarde, todos los bares y clubs ya habían cerrado por la noche, pero muy temprano por la mañana, la gente que había pasado su noche en ellos tendrían que ir a trabajar. Solo los barrenderos y uno que otro individuo rezagado se podía ver abajo.

Ella escuchó el sonido de la ducha en el baño y pensó en el hombre que la estaba ocupando. Se sonrió a si misma pensando en su interesante historia. Se habían conocido por primera vez en el orfanato, lo que parecía hace siglos. Él era extraño, incluso desde entonces. El siempre parecía encorvarse cuando se ponía de pie o en posición encogida con sus rodillas sobre el pecho, moviendo los dedos de los pies si se sentaba. Sumiko casi sintió miedo la primera vez que lo vio. El chico era un par de años mayor que ella y sus ojos de color ónix parecían tan fríos. Pero lograron atravesar ese incomodo primer encuentro para formar un profundo vinculo de comprensión entre ellos. Algunos podrían decir que ellos ya no solo se querían como amigos, si no que ellos se habían enamorado.

-¿_Amor?_- Sumiko pensó. No…no estaba segura de poder llamarlo así. Tal vez ella lo amaba, pero dudaba que fuera algo correspondido. Parecía que la función de ella, era solo la de satisfacer los deseos carnales de él, pero aun así ella estaba muy feliz de conceder sus deseos. Cerrando sus ojos, la joven respiró profundamente. Aun podía oler el aroma de su "amor" en el aire, de hecho llenaba toda la habitación. Cualquiera que entrara a ese lugar, sabría lo que había sucedido ahí, simplemente por el olor. ¿Era eso lo que él estaba haciendo en la ducha? ¿Limpiándose el olor de ella y el juntos?

Se acercó a la cama y deslizo la punta de sus dedos sobre la suavidad sedosa de las sabanas. Él tenía la piel como la seda, y a ella le encantaba tocarlo. Se quedó ahí, recordando su "primera vez". Le había dolido tanto que lloró, pero ella le rogó que no parara, a pesar de que él lo intentó varias veces. Estuvo adolorida una semana después de eso. Después ya no fue así. Sumiko lo dejó yacer entre sus muslos, ella ansiaba su cuerpo empujando contra el suyo. Él le trajo mucho placer físico, que después se veía acompañado por del dolor emocional, de él marchándose de nuevo.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, y tomó una fresa que estaba ahí. Le dio un mordisco pensando en cómo sus besos, siempre eran como probar fresas, o cualquier otra cosa dulce…pero normalmente fresas. Imágenes de su lengua subiendo y bajando por su cuello y lamiendo esos labios dulces, corrieron por su mente. Entonces pensó en la lengua de él, y en todas las formas en las que esa lengua la había saboreado la noche anterior. Se estremeció con solo recordarlo.

La ducha se cerró y ella volvió a su posición original, mirando hacia la ventana. Pies apoyados sobre la cornisa y rodillas sobre el pecho. Se negó a mirar al hombre que amaba. Se negó a mirar al hombre que no quería ver salir por esa puerta una vez más.

Lo oyó salir del cuarto de baño. Desde el reflejo de la ventana pudo ver que vestía su habitual camiseta blanca y sus pantalones holgados. Ella pudo oler el aroma del jabón de aloe que él había usado para limpiarse de su "encuentro". Sintió que le tocó un hombro e inclinó su cabeza para que el pudiera besarla. Sabía a fresas.

"Sabes que tengo que irme, es importante". Dijo con su llano tono de voz.

"Si Lawliet, lo sé". Ella contestó, igual de monótona.

"¿Sabes porque no puedes venir?". Él le preguntó.

"¿No quieres que sea una distracción?". Le contestó, preguntándole.

"Si Kira se llega a enterar que estas conectada a mí de una manera intima, te matara; No puedo dejar que eso suceda". Su voz se elevó ligeramente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces ve, encuentra a Kira y trae justicia al mundo, Lawliet. Es lo mejor que sabes hacer"

Fue entonces cuando lo vio salir por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando sintió el amargo sentimiento de la soledad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que nunca probaría sus dulces besos, ni oler su dulce aroma de nuevo.

Y ninguno de ellos escuchó decir al otro "Te amo" desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si les gusto dense una vuelta por el fic original, y si gustan dejen review aqui n_n , nos estamos viendo :P


End file.
